Teach me to fight
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One-shot: Blaine teaches Kurt to box. Klaine. Rated T. Please R&R. Happy reading :D


**Hello fellow readers! So after watching the Big Brother episode and seeing Kurt play boxing with someone and Blaine standing beside him, this little one-shot popped into my mind. So basically Blaine teaches Kurt how to box. Hope you all enjoy this little one-shot!**

_Blaine teaches Kurt how to box. Klaine_

* * *

**Teach me to fight**

Blaine gently wrapped the white bandage around and around and around. The thin, pale fingers twitched slightly as he wrapped but didn't move away. When it reached the end Blaine gently pinned it and brought the hands to his lips, placing a small kiss on the knuckles.

Blaine's hazel eyes glanced up and caught a mix between blue and green eyes staring back at him adoringly. He glanced down to his boyfriend's pink lips which were tugged into a slight smirk and then back to his eyes. Blaine gently released Kurt's hand and moved away to pick up a pair of black boxing gloves that sat on the bench beside them. He picked them up, tossing them in the air before catching them again.

"They had better be clean," Kurt warned, his voice echoing around the empty gym room. "There is no way – no matter how wrapped my hands are – are they going on my hands if they aren't clean."

Blaine chuckled quietly and took one of Kurt's hands in his. "They're clean. They're my spare pair. I know how much you disdain wearing and using sweaty gym equipment."

Kurt smirked and nodded, pleased that Blaine had been paying attention to his numerous terms and conditions to learning to fight. He watched his boyfriend with adoring eyes as he gently placed the glove on his hands and tightened the straps. Blaine patted them twice before dropping them. Kurt lifted his hand curiously, testing the weight.

"How does it feel?" Blaine asked and Kurt made a funny gesture with his hands, blushing slightly at how stupid he felt.

"Tight but not too tight," Kurt finally decided and Blaine nodded.

"That's good. Are you ready?" Blaine asked and Kurt swallowed before nodding. Blaine started walking over to the punching bag and Kurt took a moment to admire his boyfriend in his gym gear.

He was wearing grey sweat pants and tank top. It wasn't the most fashionable of clothes but holy shit did Blaine manage to pull it off. There were sweat marks on his top from his work out and his curls were staring to spring free from their gel confinement, all of which made for Kurt's lack of concentration at this current moment.

Kurt tore his gaze away from his boyfriends arse and joined him by the punching bag, looking at it blankly. "Do I just?" Kurt trailed off, making a jabbing motion at the bag and Blaine chuckled.

"Not exactly. You have to get into position otherwise you'll end up hurting yourself," Blaine murmured and gently put his hands on Kurt's waist. Kurt let his boyfriend manhandle him into position and adjust his stance accordingly. Kurt raised an eyebrow when Blaine stepped away and raked his eyes over his body.

"What?" Kurt asked, looking down at himself self-consciously. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top like Blaine.

"You look sexy," Blaine smirked, his eyes slightly darker and Kurt flushed but managed a smile.

"Are you teaching me or are you just going to stare?" Kurt asked. "Because you can stare at me anywhere other than a smelly gym," His nose crinkled and he suppressed a shiver. Seriously, did the boys at McKinley know nothing about hygiene?

"I'll stare at you later," Blaine grinned, winking and moving back to him. Blaine lifted Kurt's hands and moved them into position. "Make sure you don't lock your elbows, otherwise you may break your wrist or arm," he instructed, "and keep your knees bent."

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. Blaine moved away and gestured to the bag. Kurt bit his lip and hesitantly punched the bag. It hardly moved and he frowned. He punched it harder, one hand after the other with more force than he was aware he possessed. The bag begun to swing slowly and Kurt kept up the punching, vaguely aware of Blaine watching him with his head cocked to one side.

The only sound was the _smack, smack, smack _of his gloves hitting the bag. As he punched, he could feel sweat starting to cling to his skin and his hands were starting to sting a bit. He kept up the punching until his arms grew tired and his fingers began to cramp. He stopped and straightened, running his arms over his forehead and wincing at the sweat he collected.

"That's hard to keep up," Kurt panted softly and Blaine smiled at him.

"You did really well," Blaine told him, his smile shifting into a smirk, "Very hot."

Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the flash of pleasure that rolled down his spine. He had watched Blaine boxing and found it very hot seeing his boyfriend get sweaty. It was when Blaine had finished that he had asked his boyfriend to teach him. Blaine had given him a shocked look before agreeing, albeit hesitantly.

"I don't know how you do it," Kurt admitted, shaking his head. "You could hurt your hands doing this. Then you wouldn't be able to play the piano or the guitar."

Blaine shrugged. "Yes, but I was sick of being afraid all the time."

Kurt's breathing hitched and he stepped closer to his boyfriend. He gently rested the gloves on Blaine's shoulders and smiled at him softly. "I know. I'm sorry."

Blaine shook his head and reached over to give Kurt a chaste kiss on the lips. "I want to be able to protect myself and you."

"We protect each other," Kurt murmured. "No one can touch us or what we have."

Blaine smiled and gently rubbed his nose against Kurt's, earning a smile. "Do you want to practise some more?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I think I'll leave you to boxing and me to yoga," he hummed. "Besides, I like watching _you _get hot and sweaty."

Blaine grinned, his eyes darkening and he started unstrapping the gloves. He pulled them off and made quick work of the bandages, rolling them up and stuffing them back into his gym bag. He zipped it up and quickly pulled on his hoodie. Kurt pulled on his own, wincing at the sweaty feeling that he normally tried to avoid. He shuddered, adjusting his hoodie – he had to have a shower soon.

"Ready to go home? We could shower there, I know how much the school ones gross you out," Blaine suggested, taking Kurt's hand. He linked their fingers together and smiled at him.

"Nobody is home at my place," Kurt smiled, starting to walk backwards and pulling Blaine along with him. "We could shower together?"

Blaine whimpered softly and nodded. "Saving water by showering with a friend. You always are so smart."

Kurt smirked and pulled Blaine out of the gym and tugged him to the car, eager to get home, for obvious reasons.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed and happy reading!**


End file.
